18 sierpnia 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.05 "Małe cudo" (8) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Kawa czy herbata? (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dla dzieci: Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą (6) - Zulu Gula, "Mały magazyn naukowy" oraz filmy na dzień dobry - prod. ang. 10.05 "Zar tropików" (6) - "Dla jednej piosenki" - serial prod. USA 10.55 Videofashion (30) - Londyńska scena 11.20 Starting Business English (37) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 11.30 Lato z Magazynem Notowań - "Bezkrwawe łowy" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 - 13.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 "Za kulisami zoo" (11) - "Artis Zoo w Amsterdamie" - serial dok. prod. USA 12.40 To nieprawda, że 12.55 Jak sycą się głodni 13.15 Zielony klucz - rzeka 13.35 Robinsonowie 13.55 Kino letnie: "Wakacje" - film fab. prod. ang. (104 min.) 15.40 Piknik mistrzów (1) 16.00 Program dla dzieci: "Lassie" - serial prod. ang. 16.25 "Wakacje na śmietniku, czyli śmietnik na wakacjach" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 Znaki czasu - program red. katolickiej 17.55 Miniatury "Powstanie Warszawskie, służby w walce" 18.05 "Małe cudo" (8) - ser. prod. USA 18.30 Piknik mistrzów (2) 19.00 Zjedz to sam - "S" 19.15 Wieczorynka - "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Stark" - kryminał prod. USA (1985 r.) 21.45 Bilans 21.55 Tylko w Jedynce 22.35 Muzyczna Jedynka - teledyski 22.45 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Spojrzenie na modę (6-ost.) - angielski film dok. 0.05 "Mężczyzna mojego życia" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1992 r.) 1.45 Przeboje kabaretowej listy 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (115) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 Na sportowo - odlotowo 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad ok 13.00 Panorama) 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 "Defilada wolności" - film dokumentalny 15.35 "Tarzan" (8) "Mityczne jaskinie" - ser. prod. niemieckiej 15.55 "Doktor Murek" (7) - serial 17.00 Zadziwiający świat zwierząt - "Tygrys na dachu" - ser. dok. prod. ang. 17.30 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (115) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.05 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 Małe ojczyzny - Jeden dzień miasta Wąchock 19.30 "Zawód - amator" (7) - film dokumentalny 20.00 Portret kompozytora - Piotr Moss 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Ostatni wywiad Manfreda Woernera dla programu 21.35 Sport 21.45 Przed Jałtą, po Jałcie 22.00 Jessica w Dwójce: "Bożyszcze tłumow" - film fab. prod. USA (1988 r.) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Złote lata 60. (3) - Swinging Blue Jeans 1.05 Jutro w programie 1.10 Zakończenie programu PolSat 15.20 Powitanie 15.25 Jesteśmy 16.00 Talk show 16.20 Supermodelka - serial brazylijski 16.50 Gramy! 17.00 Planeta Gilligana - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.30 Płonące drzewa Thiki - angielski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Oscar - magazyn filmowy 19.00 Informacje 19.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 He-Man - serial animowany 20.00 Sąsiedzi - serial australijski 20.58 Informacje 21.00 Więźniarki - serial australijski 22.30 Biznes informacje 23.00 Dallas - serial USA 23.40 Złowrogi raj 00.00 Sąsiedzi - serial australijski TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Program dnia 7.40 Opowieści z dreszczykiem: Pożarowisko - film TVP 8.30 Okienko publicystyczne 8.45 Rody polskie: Tarnowscy 9.10 Wakacyjna przygoda: Dziewczyna i chłopak - serial TVP 10.00 Jest lato... 10.15 Dr Murek - serial TVP 11.20 Podróże do Polski - teleturniej 11.50 Jest lato... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rodzina Połanieckich - serial TVP 13.30 Cztery czwarte - magazyn 14.00 Kim byliśmy, kim jesteśmy - film dok. 14.30 Festiwale, festiwale 15.40 Powitanie, program dnia 15.45 Słoneczne studio - program dla dzieci 16.15 Wakacyjna przygoda: Dziewczyna i chłopak, czyli heca na 14 fajek - serial TVP 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Jest lato... 17.30 Sobie król - serial TVP 18.07 Jest lato... 18.30 Gra - teleturniej 18.57 Jest lato... 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej 1994 - Rewizja nadzwyczajna 20.30 Zwyczajny człowiek - cykl reporterski 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.40 07 zgłoś się - serial TVP 23.00 II Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej 1994 - Rzeczpospolita druga i pół 0.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na piątek 0.10 Dorastanie - serial TVP 1.10 Zakończenie programu TELE3 KATOWICE 07:30 TV Polonia 09:45 Bajka 10:00 W labiryncie - serial 10:30 Wieczór z TV Katowice - (powt.) 11:30 MTV - teledyski 12:00 Aktualności 12:05 Zdjęcia próbne - dramat psychologiczny prod. pol. 13:50 Galeria Gwiazd - sylwetki popularnych i utytułowa- nych sportowców 14:05 Magazyn rowerowy 14:20 Przed Festiwalem "Viva il Canto" 15:00 Zgadula - teleturniej dla dzieci 15:30 Na ryby - magazyn węd- karski 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Powitanie i program dnia. 16:15 Bajka dla dzieci 16:45 Dziś w Tele 3 17:00 MTV 17:15 Maximum Rock 'n Rolla 17:45 Oblicza sportu 18:05 Aktualności 18:30 Daj szansę zdrowiu - ma- gazyn medyczny 19:00 Wieczór z TV Katowice 20:00 Motylem jestem, czyli ro- mans Czterdziestolatka - komedia prod. pol. 21:35 MTV 22:00 Aktualności 22:10 W labiryncie - serial 22:40 Reżyser miewa pomysły - program Krzysztofa Piot- rowskiego 23:00 śląski klub jazzowy 23:30 ściana - reportaż Andrze- ja Zembika 23:40 Muzyka i medycyna - program V. Rottera - Ko- zery 0:00 TV Polonia RTL 5:30 Dzień dobry Niemcy 9:05 Na hasło "Ratunek", Bogaci i biedni, Dzień po dniu 11:00 Zga- dnij cenę 11:30 Rodzinny po- jedynek - teleturniej 12:00 Punkt 12 12:30 Seriale: Springfield sto- ry, Santa Barbara, California Clan, Dziwne hobby 15:00 Ilona Christen 16:00 Hans Meiser - Strach przed partnerem 17:00 Seriale: Kto jest szefem, Oże- niony z dziećmi, Bogaci i piękni 18:30 Explosiv 18:45 Wiado- mości 19:10 Explosiv 19:40 Do- bre czasy, złe czasy 20:15 Notruf - film z akcji ratowniczych 21:15 Szpital miejski - serial 22:10 Posterunek - serial 23:10 Nocny show 0:00 Magazyn aktualności 0:30 Seriale: Ożeniony z dziećmi, Tracey Ullman show, Kto jest szefem? 2:00 Explosiv - (powt.) 2:30 Magazyn aktualności (powt.) 3:00 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4:00 Ilona Christen - talk show - (powt.) 5:00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy (powt.) EUROSPORT 8:30 Gimnastyka 9:00 Jeź- dziectwo 10:00 Lekkoatletyka 12:00 Formuła 1. GP Węgier - podsumowanie 13:00 Piłka noż- na. Copa Libertadores - mecz rewanżowy 1. półfinału 15:00 Mecz rewanżowy 2. półfinału 17:00 Lekkoatletyka. Meeting IAAF w Zurichu 19:00 Wia- domości sportowe 19:30 Kola- rstwo. Torowe Mś w Palermo: sprint kobiet, wyścig drużynowy na dochodzenie 22:00 Piłka nożna. Copa Libertadores - skrót półf- inałów 0:30 Tenis 1:30 Wia- domości DSF 6:00 Wiadomości 7:00 Trenuj z DSF 7:30 Wiadomości, spo- rtowe 9:00 Trenuj z DSF 9:30 Wyścigi starych samochodów 10:30 Bilard 11:30 Sportowy świat 12:00 Powerplay 12:30 Sporty dla odważnych 13:00 Tre- nuj z DSF 13:30 Magic sports 15:00 Trenuj z DSF 15:30 Futbol na świecie 16:00 Jeździectwo. Zawody w Dublinie 17:00 Wy- ścigi ciężarówek 18:00 Powe- rplay 18:30 Koszykówka. Finał NBA w roku 1991 20:00 Trans World Sports 22:00 Offensiv 22:45 Wiadomości 23:00 Golf 0:00 Boks. Historyczne walki 1:00 Wrestling. Mistrzostwa świata MTV 6:00 Awake on the Wild Side 9:00 VJ Ingo 12:00 Soul MTV 13:00 Greatest Hits 14:00 Letnie podróże MTV 16:00 MTV Sports 16:30 CocaCola Report 16:45 At The Movies 17:00 News at night 17:15 3 from one 17:30 Dial 18:00 Music Non Stop 20:00 Greatest Hits 21:00 MTV's Most Wanted 22:30 Beavis and Bu-tthead 23:00 CocaCola Report 23:15 At The Movies 23:30 News at night 23:45 3 from one 0:00 Partyzone 2:00 VJ Marijine 3:00 Nocne teledyski SAT1 5:30 Dzisiaj rano w Niemczech 7:45 Sport 8:00 Dzień dobry z SAT 1 9:00 Superboy - (powt.) 9:30 Love Boat (powt.) 10:30 Sąsiedzi - serial 11:00 Młody i niespokojny - serial USA 11:55 Zaryzykuj (powt.) 12:30 Pod słońcem Kalifornii 13:30 Love Boat - serial 14:30 Superboy 15:05 Bonanza - se- rial USA 16:00 Star Trek 17:00 Zaryzykuj 18:00 Idź na całość - teleturniej 19:00 Wiadomości 19:19 ran sport 19:30 Koło fo- rtuny 20:15 Rewir Wolffa - se- rial krym. niem 21:15 Płacz niewinnych - film USA 0:40 Star Trek (powt.) 1:30 Hunter 2:20 Pluton w ogniu 3:45 Bonanza - powt. 4:35 Rewir Wolfa - (powt.) PRO7 5:55 Scarecrow i pani King - serial 6:40 Trick 7 (powt.) 7:55 Waltonowie 8:50 Domek na pre- rii - film USA 9:45 ślepa tęsk- nota - film prod. USA 11:40 Bill Cosby Show 12:10 Scarecrow i pani King - serial USA 13:00 Hotel - serial USA 14:00 Ara- bella Kiesbauer - talk-show 15:05 Dynastia 15:55 Domek na prerii 16:50 Trick 7 18:30 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial USA 19:00 Inny świat - serial USA 19:20 Bill Cosby show 20:00 Wia- domości 20:15 Jak świetnie - film USA 22:00 Ostatni smok - film USA 23:45 Wiadomości 23:55 Liquid Television - film 0:25 Action Superstars: Eddie Murphy 0:50 Palm Beach Duo 1:55 Nocny sokół - serial USA 2:50 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 3:45 Wiadomości 3:55 Nark- otykowy kowboj 5:30 Tata wie najlepiej - serial USA Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1994 roku